Emperor Zurg
'Emperor Zurg '''is the main antagonist and he's the arch-enemy of Buzz Lightyear. He appears in Toy Story 2 and in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Emperor Zurg is similiar to Darth Vader and Megatron. Toy Story 2 Zurg appears in two forms in ''Toy Story 2. The first form appears during the opening sequence, where he is initially seen tracking Buzz's location through his fortress inside his control room. A little later, he is seen doing battle with Buzz, in which Zurg, using his ion blaster, blasts the top half of Buzz's body into smithereens; however, the opening sequence is revealed to be only a video game. Much later in the film, an incarnation of Zurg is later accidentally released by Andy's Buzz Lightyear in Al's Toy Barn. Believing himself to be real much like Andy's Buzz has done in the first film, he pursues after Andy's Buzz to destroy him. He seems to have followed Andy's Buzz across the street, through an air vent of Al's apartment, and up the elevator shaft as he is seen arriving atop the elevator when Andy's Buzz and his rescue squad of toys head back to the elevator after Al packs Woody and the Roundup gang into his case and leaves his room to head for the airport. Along with the group is an "alternate" Buzz Lightyear action figure (also released from Al's Toy Barn by Andy's Buzz Lightyear), who also believes himself to be real. Both the "alternate" Buzz and Rex, a fan of the video game "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg", are caught with surprise by Zurg's unexpected arrival. A showdown occurs between the "alternate" Buzz and Zurg atop an elevator, where Zurg uses his chief weapon (which appears to be a Nurf ball gun.) During this battle, after overpowering the other Buzz, Zurg reveals he is Buzz's father (a parody of the duel between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) and same as Optimus Prime and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megatron_(Transformers). As Zurg sets his gun to his highest level and is about to finish the "alternate" Buzz off (at point-blank range), Rex, not bearing to watch the duel anymore, turns away, but his large thick tail hits Zurg, knocking him down the elevator shaft. While Rex finally feels excited about finally overcoming his frustration toward not being able to defeat Zurg previously, the "alternate" Buzz feels forlorn about losing his father. Zurg seems to have survived the fall as he and the "alternate" Buzz are seen playing catch and spending "quality time" together when the "original" Buzz and his rescue squad make their way out of Al's apartment. The "alternate" Buzz describes Zurg as a "great dad" as he rushes to catch another ball fired by Zurg. Toy Story 3 Zurg is mentioned by a brainwashed Buzz (as Lotso had earlier reset him to demo mode), as he sees Andy's toys as minions of Zurg. Zurg himself makes a brief appearance at the end of Toy Story 3, as he has been donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center, and is immediately greeted by Strech. Later Appearncess Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Gallery Zurg_Sunnyside.jpg|Zurg arriving at Sunnyside Daycare Center. elevator.jpg|Zurgs falls down the elevator shaft. blat.jpg|Zurg's ion blaster Trivia * Whilst Evil Emperor Zurg was never actually seen in Toy Story, it is interesting to note that a villain named Anti-Buzz appeared in place of Zurg in the merchandising for the first film. Anti-Buzz is depicted as an evil robot duplicate of Buzz Lightyear with a spark-driven "laser" built into his right arm, although he too did not appear in the actual film, being a mere spin-off character. Anti-Buzz later appeared as a henchman of Zurg in merchandising for Toy Story 2, but hasn't been seen since, although an evil Buzz from an alternate universe, sporting a goatee, appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Most Evil Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story 2 characters Category:Toy story 3 characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Gunmen